


A Little Moonlit Kiss

by tangofox



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Mentions of Masturbation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofox/pseuds/tangofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet prompt: Something from Achilles' POV - like when he realized he was actually falling in love with Patroclus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Moonlit Kiss

It was a normal morning by all accounts. It was not, one of those mornings where Patroclus had risen early to satisfy him in the woods. Achilles knew what he did up the hill, on his own. Part of him wondered if Chiron knew too. If he did, he did not say anything. If Achilles leans closer on the pallet he can see the sleep clumped in Patroclus' eyelashes. It should not, by any means, be an attractive sight. There was nothing attractive about Patroclus. His body was too slight, yet shoulders too broad, his lips turned up in a strange way when he smiled, his eyes were a dull brown, there was no magnificence to his lank, dark locks. Yet Achilles watched him sleep. 

A few years ago Patroclus had kissed him, it had been a strange and confusing moment in his life, Achilles remembers, it is the only time in his life he had ever fled. He doesn't ever want to flee anyone again. Least of all his friend Patroclus. Was he more than a friend? Achilles knew, he knew that he held him in the highest regard, even his Mother could see this, without being able to see him up here, she knew. Patroclus was not just a childhood companion, he was not just the comrade he stole figs with. Patroclus was the first boy to see him fight. He was the first true friend he had ever had. And despite the awkwardness he was his first kiss. Achilles could not lie, it stirred him to lay in bed next to Patroclus and think about his thin lips pressing against his own soft, plump mouth.

He rolls over on his side fully, appreciating the rare moment, getting to watch Patroclus doze. So often the boy was roused before him, for many reasons. And Achilles liked his sleep, Chiron was slack enough to sometimes let the half-God bathe in the light of the sun on the pallet before the day began. But now it was he who was awake, and it was at least an hour until the sun would rise up in the mountains. Chiron was sleeping out of sight, and as softly as he would dare, he runs his fingers through Patroclus' hair, stroking his jaw, jolting back when the boy stirs. Theres a smile on his face, almost as if Patroclus knew he was there. He could feel his desire rising at wandering thoughts of him. He did nothing about it. It wasn't because he found it shameful, he simply knew that relief brought by his own hand would not be as sweet as those big hands he had dreamt of. They were by no means as broad as others he had seen, his fingers were almost a little stubby, but against Achilles' beautiful, small hands, Patroclus' looked huge. He had dreamt of those hands around him, those hands that sated desire on those early mornings. Achilles wanted those hands to touch his own body.

He couldn't say when he fully realised the desire he had for the boy. Was it now, was it this waking moment? He could not call Patroclus ugly in this light, would not dare to in any other for that matter. He knew he might be percieved as nothing special, certainly so when standing next to the great Prince Achilles. But he was beautiful. So much like this, in a content slumber. He would kiss the sleep from his eyes if he dared, but he did not. Not even a hero could be brave in everything, not even an immortal. He had touched that body as a friend, nimble fingers had run over those broad shoulders, had playfully shoved in wrestling matches. He had seen depth in those brown eyes like he had seen in no others.

He wishes he didn't pull away from that kiss back then. It's forgotten now he's sure. He is brave now. He leans forwards barely brushing their lips together, but it's a kiss in his eyes, it's the first he will give to Patroclus, and the boy wont even know of it when he wakes. When Achilles lays himself back down on the pallet, he is sweating and aroused from the simple touch. One day he will have to go and fight the greatest war Greece has ever seen. He will do it for the glory, for his Mother and Father, for the pride, for the status. But he will do it for Patroclus too. He will make Patroclus proud, make him shine. He will be a man worthy of the boys love. One day. Soon.


End file.
